Lost Wings
by DreamDaze
Summary: The Digital World is slowly crubbling, the human world is on the brink of desturction. It's up to 21 kids 2 decide if the world will fall in eternal darkness or not. based on a interactive fic (before ff.net didn't allow them)


****

**Chapter 1**

****

**Pleaze Read This Notice:**

I finally started it! Yey! Luckily, my comp hasn't deleted anything yet! A lot on name will pour in the beginning of the fic, but don't worry; I use these names for referring to the characters sometimes. Some characters won't be mentioned that much. The cheer squad especially. Just, remember Kuro for the most part. The other's will be reitroduced later on so not to worry! Sigh! Oh well this started as a interactive fic, but they don't allow interactive fics anymore! Wahh! So anyway, I got enough reviews before deleted the fic, so other writers submitted these characters. Part of each chapter I might have a question that will help you decide where the story continues, but you must write a review with it! Pleaz!

As the sun rose high in the sky, it glistened on the surface of a softly moving lake. The day in the city was gorgeous. A silent street was disturbed by a 14-year-old girl. Her face was focused on running down the streets. She was wearing a light purple shirt with long blue sleeves. There was a heart with two wings sprouting from its sides. She wore faded blue jeans and there was a sun patch on her left pocket. She has soft brown hair that was tied quickly into a purple ribbon. She raced across the sidewalk, not trying to take in the beauty of the day.

"I can't believe I didn't wake up! I'm going to be so late for school!" She exclaimed. She walked over to the stairs and slid down the aluminum banister leading to a small park. She raced through it and she raced onto the sidewalk to find her middle school. She looked around. No one was in sight.

" I'm not that late, am I?" She remarked quietly. She stopped running. There were no sounds. She walked by some shops and she saw that all of them were open, but no one was running any of them. The strangest part was that there were no cars.

"Hehe..." A voice smugly giggled. The girl sharply turned to the street. There was a dark mist filling the sky. The blue turned to a dark gray. The girl turned her attention to a figure on a lamppost.

"Took ya long enough!" The figure grunted immorally. The figure appeared to be a girl about the same age as the other girl. The figure flipped and landed on the opposite side of the street, making her features clearer. The girl had thick, black hair in two shoulder length ponytails. She had long bangs that hung over her grayish brown eyes. She had very pale skin and her blood red lips were smirking. She had her shirt collar up and her sleeves hung below her knees. Her shirt was black with red pointy shapes printed randomly on her shirt. Her pants were red, like her lips, jeans that hung to her ankles. As she took a step forward with her brown boots, the mist followed her. She walked slowly towards the other girl. She put her sharp fingernail underneath the brown haired girls chin. She stared maliciously into the brown haired girl's eyes. Neither of them flinched.

"RachelÉit's good to see youÉfinally." The black haired girl grinned. Rachel, the brown haired girl, slapped the other girl's hand away.

"Look. Who are you, what happened to everyone?" Rachel snapped.

" Poor girl. The more you run away, the closer it will get." The other girl sighed sarcastically.

" Leave me alone!"

" It's just a little game." The black haired girl smirked as she jumped back. She then took out a rod and shot a beam at Rachel making her fall on back unconscious. The black haired girl took one step back, and the mist enveloped her. Soon the mist and the girl were gone.

"She's okay!" A girl with black hair with purple highlights screamed with delight. Her eyes were stained with tears. She had indigo eyes. She was wearing a nicely woven red sweater over her school uniform. She was thin and pale. She was hovering over Rachel who slowly blinked her eyes.

" Hi Iris! Where am I?" Rachel questioned.

"At school." Iris stated.

" Oh great! Did you haveta help her Iris, and why'd you bring me here!" A guy complained.

"I didn't brinÉ" Iris claimed

"Oh, hi Kouji," Rachel groaned while getting up.

The guy had icy purple hair with icy blue eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with a soccer ball patch on his right sleeve. Written across the front was Ninyu Middle School and written on the back was Lightening.

He also was wearing green sweatpants with two white stripes on them.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Iris worried.

Kouji picked up Rachel's backpack. He unzipped it. He took out a journal from inside.

"I found it! She brings it to school!" Kouji yelled. Rachel jumped up and snatched it from him.

"Kouji leave it alone!" Rachel screamed.

" Why, does it say what guys you like?" Kouji mocked.

" I told you, I don't like any guys!" Rachel complained trying to take it out of Kouji's hands. She finally got it and sat down putting it back in her backpack.

"It's about your real family, isn't it?" Iris quietly guessed. Rachel lost her spunk. She quieted down and she lost herself for a second.

" You're family! That's it! Who cares?" Kouji laughed.

" You're so immature! There's no one else that is more annoying than you!" Iris complained to Kouji. Rachel revived her spirit. Suddenly, a group of girls walked by.

" Iris, I haveta correct youÉ" Rachel sighed as she rolled her eyes.

" Hiya Kouji." A girl said as she fluttered her eyes. She had long, wavy, brown hair tied up in a pink bow. She was wearing a halter-top with Lightning Squad written on the front. She also had a pink skirt that hung halfway down her thighs. She also had pom-poms that were pink and white. Her favorite possession hung on her neck, her golden locket.

"Hey Tami." He sighed.

"Ready for the game!" Another one cheered. She had blond wavy hair in two buns on the side of her head. She had crystal blue eyes and a cheery smile. She was wearing the same uniform as Tami.

"Don't worry Nami, we'll win!" Kouji said energetically giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"Hello." A girl said quietly. She had a perfect appearance. Her auburn hair sparkle in the sun landing just about at her waist and neatly cut bangs. Her eyes were the color cinnamon, and her complexion was like a china doll. She was wearing the same outfit as all of them except it said "Lightning Squad Captain".

"Hi Amai." He smiled. Two others girls looked at him happily. They both had whitish blond hair that was put into a long ponytail. They were on the squad.

" Hi Jina and Jenna." He smirked. A group of other girls appeared.

"Why didn't you guys wait we were still changing!" A girl said. She had greenish hair that was cut short. She had a red headband, she had a uniform that was the same except no pom-poms and it was red. It said "Lighting Squad Choreography."

"Sorry Kaeli!" Nami whimpered.

"She's just worried." A tall girl with short black hair consulted. She had glowing green eyes with a soft feature to them. She was wearing another uniform that said, "Co-Captain."

"Thanks Kara!" Nami cheered. There were seven other girls walking with the groups. One girl was walking nearby the group. Suddenly they all shrieked.

"Hi Kuro!" The all cheered together.

"This is really sadÉ" Iris sighed quietly. Iris walked away from Rachel and Kouji. They saw Kuro roll her eyes. She had light blue hair that was shoulder length with silver streaks and red tips. She had 3/4 jeans with a dark blue shirt that had a devil jelly bear on it. On the back it said be bad, it's good 4 U. She was holding a personal laptop and was talking on a really expensive cell phone.

"Get a life." Kuro barked at the cheerleaders. She was the most popular girl in school. She was successful because of her money, but she hated everyone, unless they were richer than her. All of the cheerleaders wanted to be her friend. She walked away with the cheerleaders following behind her.

" Glad that's over." Rachel sighed, " But I bet Kouji sure didn't mind."

" What are you talking about?" Kouji said.

" Kouji, don't play dumb. You are so into them!" Rachel complained.

" Yeah right. It's not me, it's just they can't help but like me."

"Jock."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kouji complained. Rachel ignored him and walked over to where Iris was sitting, on a patch of grass near a tree. Iris had her crystal blue and silver CD player on her ears. Rachel sat down next to her. The wind was blowing hard and Rachel was looking back about what happened before.

_"Was it just a dream? If it was, then how'd I end up at school? This is so confusing. Who was that girl? What did she mean that I'm running farther from? This is so confusing" Rachel_ thought to herself. She sighed loudly and laid back on the grass. Iris turned off her CD player and looked at Rachel.

"Is everything okay? What happened back there? How did you end up at school and just faint?" Iris slowly asked. Rachel stretched and sat up.

" I dunno Iris. " Rachel paused. Then she spoke again, "I only know that something's up. I don't know if it was a dream, but, if it actually was one then I don't understand how I got here, at school, I mean." Rachel told Iris.

"Tell me what happened!" Iris jumped. Rachel told Iris about what happened.

"Weird. That's definitely not realistic. It's isn't possible. Maybe you already came to school and just had a dream."

"Or a premonition." A voice quietly said. Iris looked around quietly.

" Who said that?" Rachel said.

"Me, Jack" A boy said. He was sitting next to another really tall guy, sitting on the opposite side of the tree. He had short brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing blue baggy jeans, and a black shirt with a wolf on it. He had sunglasses on the top of his head. The tall guy had dark blue hair that was all messed up. He was extremely thin. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt that was too big for him and blue jeans. He was eating a bagel.

" Hi, I'm Taki." He said with his mouth full. Rachel and Iris cringed.

" You'll get used to it. He eats a lot." Jack said.

" Hey! Food is good!" Taki said. Everyone laughed.

"Jack, what did you mean by premonitions?" Rachel asked.

" Lately, I had a lot. I mean, I knew about you're "dream". When you telling Iris about it, I recognized it." Jack thought allowed.

" Creepy." Iris shook.

"Hello Class! We have a new student. His name is Suroshi!" A teacher said aloud to her class full of 6th graders. Suroshi had a forest green jacket on and sport short on. He a black shirt underneath his green jacket with very unusual writing on it in white. He had beautiful dark green eyes and fiery red hair. He seemed quiet and he bowed his head to everyone. Then the bell rang and they started their math class on mixed numbers and multiplying fractions. The bell for recess suddenly rang loudly.

A young ruby haired girl with freckles took out a piece of gum and started chewing it. Her hair was waist long and she had glowing red eyes. She was wearing a loose maroon shirt with long sleeves and it had a light bands around the elbows. She had a long peach skirt with white roses printed all over it. She was sitting on a log next to the playground. While blowing bubbles, she was humming a tune.

" Heads up Cherry!" A boy yelled. He had blue eyes and dirty blond hair that was under a red, backwards hat. He had a long kaki pants with mud all over them, and he wore a large gray shirt with "TROUBLEMAKING" on the front. On the back it said "It's a Habit" in black letters. Cherry (the gir) looked up. She saw a blur speeding towards her. A blue rubber ball hit her hard. All of the boys started laughing hysterically.

"Joey!" Cherry yelled angrily. Cherry narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She picked up the ball and held it above her head. Suddenly something tightened around her wrist.

"Miss Sawamura!" A teacher exclaimed. She had a gray business suit on and had her black hair in a tight bun.

" Put the ball down right now!" The teacher yelled with disatisfaction. She took her grip off of Cherry. Cherry sadly looked down and lowered her arm.

"ButÉ Mrs. Thestile! I didn't throw it! They did!" Cherry protested, pointing to the guys.

" No excuses Cherry. I give blame to whoever presents clear evidence, and you were showing me clear evidence. Off to my office with you!" The teacher scowled.

" ButÉ" Cherry sighed weakly. She knew that the teacher would not listen. She hung her head low and started to walk slowly. Joey started to snicker.

"_I'll get him for that. This is a promise I will keep._" Cherry thought angrily to herself.

Mrs. Theile was sitting in a large orage chair in front of a birchwood desk. Suroshi was sitting in a metal chair on the opposing side of the desk and Cherry was sitting in another.

" Cherry, I would like you to give Suroshi a tour of the school during the rest of recess." Mrs. Theile demanded.

"Okay Mrs. Theile." Cherry pouted. She stared out the window.

"And CherryÉ"

"Yes?"

"Spit out your gum," Mrs. Theile strenly held out a tissue. Reluctantly, Cherry spit out her gum. Mrs. Theile walked over to the door and held it open. Cherry and Suroshi walked out the door and Mrs. Thiele shut the door behind them.

" Mrs. Thiele is so mean!" Cherry complained, as she walked. She pointed out all of his classrooms and the office and all the other places around the school. They walked outside. Everyone of the kids went in already.

" God! Do you ever talk?" Cherry growled. She realized that Suroshi hadn't said a word and she was babbling on. Suroshi stopped and just stared at her. His intese stare gave her the shivers. Cherry quickly turned away.

" StÉstop it!" Cherry studdered, " You're giving me the creeps!" Cherry walked back away from Suroshi. Suroshi closed his eyes and turned away from Cherry. He slowly opened his eyes. All of the sudden the playground started to dissapear, the trees shattered like glass. Cherry quickly ran towards the door of the school, bu8t the school started to meltand the handle of the the door stung her hand.

" What did you do? Where are we!" Cherry screamed worrigly.

" This is it. It's comingÉ" Suroshi warned said in a soft voice. He closed his eyes again.

**I know this doesn't seem like a digimon fic, but trust me, I'm getting there! I basically needed to set the stage! Please review! Also, should my chaps be the same length or shorter? The shorter will come out faster than the longer so tell me please! No flaming but I always appreciate critsisim that will hellp my story improve!**


End file.
